Born to be Feared
by SelenaM
Summary: A Gamora x Peter Quill story. A second chapter has been submitted. Set right after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy. "She was just lying there and closed her eyes at his touch. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Should I tell her?, he thought." English is not my first language so, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

Born to Be Feared

Gamora was still sharpening her knives, her back facing her door which was slightly open. Despite the fact that it was 5 a.m. she still hadn't managed to sleep for the night. She couldn't close her eyes, thinking that her "sister" was somewhere out there. Preparing her next move in order to destroy the recent form of serenity that she had finally found.

The Guardians may not have been her family by blood, but she certainly felt that they were here for her. Even Drax. She couldn't blame him though. He was blinded by his thirst for revenge. And he was right. After all, she had worked for Ronan and Thanos before him. She believed that she deserved the treatment she had received from him in prison. She knew that she would certainly be dead now if it weren't for Quill. She hadn't even put up a real resistance when Drax had attacked her with that knife. She had decided that she deserved everything that she got. All of the things that these people had charged her with, were true. She deserved it. But then Peter had come to support her, saying how she had betrayed Ronan. How she was on the good side now. But was she? If anything he seemed to believe that more than her.

The light in her bunker was lit, creating a thin line crossing the narrow hallway just outside the room. Her eyes were wide open, her body was in its best shape and she didn't feel tired at all. Physically. Mentally… that was another issue. Her temples hurt so bad. She had tried to calm down by gently rubbing them with her fingers but it was no use. Her mind just seemed to be crumbled with thoughts. The knives were creating this so familiar noise that she had grown to not only get used to, but also loved to hear.

Peter Quill had one of those nights. He had a dream again. Those nights were the worst. They were the ones when he felt the most helpless, his soul unrest. But it wasn't just a dream. He always thought that it was just a mixture of pictures and scenes running so fast before his eyes. In the morning he usually didn't remember anything clearly. There was only one thing he could remember but he always chose to leave that image aside and just focus on whatever challenges he had to face for that day. Then he would become himself again. At first, this wasn't his real self. Not the real Peter.

At first it was just a game he played. He created a persona and he named him Star-Lord. Star-Lord was all Peter wished to become when he was little. Star-Lord was not someone to look up to. But at least he was brave and fearless. Someone that 9-year-old Peter needed in his life. When Yondu had taken him, he pushed him to his limits. He almost broke that time. Until he found Star-Lord. A person who would do whatever he liked, a person who would not take orders from anyone. A person who would be tough and dangerous enough to handle any threat that could possibly come his way. Someone that Yondu and the other Ravagers would fear.

When he was awake he was Star-Lord. He was the person that he wanted to become when he was little. The person that had helped him survive. The only thing that had bothered him his entire life was that while he always seemed to be accessible and sociable, he never really let people come too close to him. The real him. But that was only when he was awake.

When he was asleep the rules were bent. He wasn't Star-Lord anymore. He was just Peter. And he wasn't always brave and fearless. Sometimes he was scared and insecure. But he thought that things would have changed now that he finally had friends. Friends who had accepted Peter. The real Peter. And they had welcomed him in their lives. Because they could understand. They were like him.

Peter suddenly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. It wasn't very dark in his room because he would always leave a light on. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the clock. 5:03 am. He could feel the sweat on the back of his shirt so he decided to change. In the quiet of the night he could hear the sound of knives being sharpened. He guessed that someone in his crew was not asleep. Probably Drax. He had caught him sharpening his knives before at night. But that was before Ronan. Peter believed that after the Accuser's death, he would have finally found some peace. Peter walked slowly towards his bunker's door, turned the handle and popped his head out. He was surprised to find out a straight beam of light coming from Gamora's room instead of Drax's.

He narrowed his eyebrows in curiosity and stepped out towards the room. He would have knocked on her door but he hesitated for a moment. He could see her from the opening. Her back was facing the door. Sitting on a chair right in front of her desk. Her hair were falling a few inches below her shoulders in soft curls. She was wearing a simple black T-Shirt and black shorts. Peter couldn't see the look on her face from where he stood but he could imagine it. She had seen her so many times with that confident, focused look of hers. Sometimes when they were sitting all together he just wanted them all gone but her. He didn't mind the fact that she wasn't looking at him. He kind of preferred it. All he wanted to do was to just sit there and look at her face forever. Only, he couldn't do that. She would always notice his gaze and he would always look away as fast as possible.

"You know you can come in if you want to. It's your ship anyway.", Gamora's voice was soft but steady. Her back still facing his direction. Peter chose to remain completely silent. He even held his breath. He knew that this was a stupid thing to do but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Seriously Peter?", she asked as she was turning to face him still holding her knives. Peter immediately changed his method. He just exhaled and opened the door. Once he got inside, he closed it behind him silently trying not to wake the others.

He scratched the back of his neck asking her how she had known that it was him.

"Easy. Your feet make so much noise when you try to be quiet. Plus, I heard your door opening.", she explained.

"My feet? Wha-", he said a little louder than he expected so Gamora cut him off.

"Shh!", she had already stood up and pressed her index finger on Peter's lips to keep him quiet. Peter could already feel his heart racing so he pulled away and sat on her bed.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up!", he whispered nervously. Now he had stretched the rest of his body, his head touching the wall. Gamora had began to get back to work when he interrupted her.

"So why aren't you sleeping anyway?", he asked. His voice was now a bit louder than a whisper.

"I could be asking you the same thing.", she simply retorted.

"What can I say? I must have felt that my presence was needed.", he replied giving her a cocky smile.

She stopped and turned to face him once again. "Why do you always have to say things like that?", she said laughing. "Cheapen the moment?"

"Well, I didn't know we were having a moment", he smiled once again showing his teeth.

"Ugh, you know what I mean." She paused then said. "I just could not possibly sleep tonight."

"Why? Did anything happen?" The look on his face showed real concern.

"Nebula."

"What about her?"

"I am worried that she might pose a more serious threat this time."

"I'm sure she can't be anything that the Guardians of the Galaxy can't handle", he said smiling. That last comment made the corners of her mouth lift up. She sat on her bed beside him. Both their heads were now touching the wall and she looked at him in the eye. Peter felt like she was looking right through his soul. They were both silent for a moment.

"I find it peculiar", she finally exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's like you are two people at the same time. I don't understand how you can be so funny and goofy at once and then suddenly become so serious. I just don't understand that."

"I am serious when the situation demands me to be.", he said. He lifted his hand and stroked Gamora's hair. It was a moment of impulse and once he realized what he had done it was too late. His end was near. Gamora would kill him. Except she didn't.

She was just lying there and closed her eyes at his touch. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. _Should I tell her?,_ he thought. His breathing was heavier now and his entire chest was lifting. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He just hoped that she wouldn't be able to tell.

"You're so beautiful.", he whispered.

Gamora's eyes were suddenly open. "What did you say?", she asked as she grabbed his hand to stop him from stroking her hair some more.

_This is it. This is the moment_, Peter thought_. Either I tell her and maybe die, or I don't and maybe I'll regret it my whole life_. "You're beautiful.", Peter said. Gamora's lips twitched. "And", he took a deep breath, "I think that I might be in love with you". Now he exhaled and looked at her. Her expression was neutral and she was just staring at him.

"Uhm.. Gamora?", he said but her expression remained the same. Now he was waving his hand in front of her face. "Gamora?", he asked again and she suddenly seemed to be snapping back to reality.

"Ah… yes, yes.", she just said trying to avoid his look.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he asked her confused.

"Yes, yes.", she said again as she sat up on the bed. Her mind seemed to be drifting somewhere else.

"Gamora?", he asked while he sat up as well and touched her shoulder gently. "Did you hear what I just said?". He didn't sound irritated. Just very worried.

"Yes.", she replied now looking at him straight in the eyes. "I heard you", she hesitated, "but I'm not sure as to how I am supposed to process this information."

"Listen to me, you don't have to do anything you wouldn't want to. I'm not forcing you into anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I couldn't live with that burden anymore. And honestly I feel so much better now that I've admitted that I love you."

"You love me?", she asked confused. "How can you love me? I've done so many horrible things.", she stopped talking now and simply looked at her hands. "I am a murderer Peter. I was not born to be loved. I was born to be feared."

"Well, then you'll be glad to know that I was scared shitless to tell you."

Gamora laughed and Peter's heart tumbled in his chest. She reached for his hand then asked "Is it normal for a Terran, to have such a strong and fast pulse?"

"Uhm..", Peter's cheeks were red now, "actually no."

"Then we must get you to a doctor immediately, I'll wake the others up, we have to go to Xandar-", she was standing up but Peter pulled her arm so she sat back to bed.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. It's happened to me before. In fact it happens every time I see you, every time we touch, every time we're in the same room and I know that you breathe the same air as me."

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Let's just say that it's a symptom. On Earth this is what happens when a person sees someone they care about."

"Does this happen when you see Groot too?"

"What? No-"

"I thought you cared about him.", Gamora cut him off and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I do care about Groot bu-"

"And Rocket?"

"Yes! Bu-", Gamora was ready to interrupt once again but Peter noticed and said "And Drax!"

Gamora's mouth closed. But Peter continued. "I care about them. Ofcourse. But I'm not in love with _them, _Gamora. I'm in love with _you."_ He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Please say something. At least tell me what you think because my hands are all sweaty and I'm so nervous now that I've opened up all my cards to you."

"Your cards?"

"Now that you basically know all my secrets!", Peter said sounding frustrated. His back was crouched and he was just staring at his hands which were hanging at the space between his legs.

Gamora placed her hand gently on his cheek and she turned him to face her. He only gave her a sad look, thinking that this whole thing was pointless. He had just ruined his entire friendship with Gamora for nothing. She could have never _seen him_ the way that he would like her to. How could he even have thought of that? He was about to look away when he felt her lips on his. It was a simple kiss and it lasted so little that he barely had time to react. And then it was over. Just like that. Peter was speechless. Gamora ended the silence.

"I have feelings for you too, Peter Quill." At that point, he just felt his breath stuck in his throat but he recovered quickly and hugged her from the waist bringing her closer to his body. He gently pressed his lips on hers trying to satisfy his whole being. He had never felt that thirst before in his life. And he was certain that no other lips would ever taste as sweet. He could feel her hands on the back of his neck stroking his blond hair while his own hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. Once he pulled away he could see her smile brightly and he thought of an old Terran poem:

And oh! Of all tortures

That torture the worst

Has abated- the terrible

Torture of thirst

For the naphthaline river

Of Passion accurst:-

I have drunk of a water

That quenches all thirst.


	2. Chapter II

Born to be Feared: Chapter II

"Good morning everyone!" Peter said cheerfully with a huge smile on his face. Rocket and Groot were in the kitchen and so was Gamora. Rocket rubbed his eyes frustrated and said sarcastically "Well… looks like somebody got seriously laid last night."

Gamora tried her best to look as indifferent as possible, ignoring the entire conversation that was taking place right in front of her. She had succeeded.

"Oh shut up." Peter's face was frowned now. "And do I have to get laid to be smiling?!"

"Dude. It's morning. Hell yeah you do. Nobody is happy in the morning. Ever." He rested his head on his tiny hands. He looked tired. "Unless…" there now was a sudden spark in his eyes and he gave a look at Gamora. Once their eyes met Gamora looked away as quickly as possible. Rocket grabbed Groot by his shoulder "No. Fucking. Way." He then continued to look at them both and he started laughing hysterically while Groot was simply looking confused.

"What are you laughing at?" Peter asked annoyed trying to pretend that Rocket had figured out what he thought he had figured out. Rocket just carried on laughing even louder now. "Hey! Come on!" Rocket only stopped giggling to yell "Drax! Get in here! Something magical is happening!" he wiped the tears from his eyes .

Drax barged into the room a few moments later. "What happened?" he asked. A worried expression was carved on his face.

"I am Groot", Groot explained. Or at least he tried to.

"Gamora and _Star-Lord_", he said that last word mockingly, "seem to have hooked up last night!"

"Hooked? Gamora? Who dared to do this to you two? He will feel my wrath. I shall destroy him and avenge my friends." he said seriously and slowly reached for his knives.

"Woa, woa, woa! Drax! Nothing happened man. We are totally fine. In fact, I've never been better."Peter had lifted his hands. "See?" he pointed to himself and Gamora. "No hooks." He had now turned to face Rocket. "And you!"

"I am Groot?"

"Not you! The raccoon!" he said to Groot and the latter smiled happily. "Shut up already. Nothing happened between me and Gamora."

"And it never will." She added and she was so believable that even he thought it was true for a moment. Despite all of that, Rocket still did not seem to be convinced. He just squinted his eyes and scanned the both of them with his best menacing look.

"Yeah right! That's bull. Like you would tell us!"he said to Gamora and then turned to Peter "_You_ would! But only to brag… But if you did she'd kill you… So…" He seemed to be contemplating something. "Hmm…It's very complex."

Peter felt relieved for a moment but he didn't even give a tiny glimpse to the woman he had finally admitted to love.

"Nope. I was wrong." Peter had almost sighed in relief until Rocket finished his sentence. "You most definitely did it." Peter pretended to be hitting his head on the wall and just said, "Fine. Believe what you want." And went to his bedroom.

Gamora was sitting at the kitchen table opposite Groot and next to Drax. She and him were eating some cereal while Groot was eating… well… himself mostly. Rocket had gotten pissed and left to go build a bomb or a nuclear weapon or a time machine. Perhaps.

"As much as I would like to see you and Quill together, I am kind of glad that it did not happen." Drax said after a while.

"That could have never happened. This entire scenario is completely implausible." she replied. A few moments later she added, "But why would you say that you're glad?"

"I am afraid that a possible relationship between two of the crew members could probably jeopardize the team and its missions."

"Hmm.." she said trying to look nonchalant.

"Ofcourse. You know Quill. Can you imagine this man being in a committed relationship with someone? I respect him, ofcourse, but I sincerely do not think that he is meant to be someone serious. And if you ever were together, you would not deserve that kind of behavior."

"Absolutely", she exclaimed.

The rest of the day she had remained in her room, thinking about Drax's words. He was right. She and Peter could never happen. It would risk everything they had already created. Their relationship was doomed.

And Peter… She did believe that he cared about her. As much as she did for him but he was not used to _this._ Relationships. Well neither was she, now that she was thinking about it but that hadn't stopped her before. Compared to her, he had much more experiences in this field.

And he was a Terran. And she was a Zen-Whoberi. Could that be a problem? And he never stayed when he was with other girls. That was just the way he was. Why would she be any different from these other girls? There wasn't anything that special about her. Yet he said that he loved her. Oh, who knows how many times he has said those things before. Just to get into bed with someone. They needed to talk.

Gamora waited till it was 5 a.m. again to sneak into his room. She had no problem whatsoever to remain completely quiet. She sat on his bed and looked at him for a moment. His eyes were closed but she could still remember the way that he'd looked at her the night before. And she could still feel the softness of his blond hair underneath her fingertips. Hesitantly she reached for his shoulder and gently shook him.

He opened his eyes while taking a deep breath and once he saw her, he gave her a warm smile. "Hey" he said still smiling.

"Hey. We need to talk." She cut to the chase.

"Well, _that_ can't be good" he replied as he sat up on his head and he covered her hand with both of his. "What's wrong?"

"I do not think it's wise for us to be in a relationship. I think we should remain friends." She tried to look as sure as possible but it hurt her inside to say these words out loud.

"What? Why?" his voice was so soft and the tears that stung his eyes made her feel even worse. He squeezed her hand.

Gamora took a deep breath. "I believe that a romantic relationship could have major consequences on the team."

"Wait. You don't want us to be together because of the team? I'm sure they'll handle it in the end. In the beginning it will be kind of annoying because Rocket will be a dick 24/7 but then he'll get used to it too."

"I'm not sure…" she sighed. "I just- I don't know."

"Well that's awesome cause I don't know either. That's way better. We can figure it out together."

Gamora avoided his look. "Gamora?" She let go of his hands and started to step towards the door.

"This isn't really about the team, is it?" he asked. Her hand was inches away from the doorknob but she stopped. "You think I'll screw this up."

Gamora started to say that it wasn't like that but she couldn't keep on lying. She wanted to protect herself from getting hurt. And she didn't want to hurt Peter either.

"Stop. Just stop." Peter only sounded disappointed now. "It's simple. You don't trust me."

"You can't say that. I trust you with my own life!"

"But do you trust me with your heart?" Gamora stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

The atmosphere was getting quite heavy. "I can't blame you though."

"Peter-"

"No. You're right. My relationship history has shown that I'm quite the player. Hell, I don't know if I would trust me either if I were you. But this… This is different Gamora. I had never felt this way about anyone before. Never. You have to believe me."

"I do but-"

"You don't think that I'm relationship material. I get it."

They both remained silent for a while as they were sitting on Peter's bed. Their shoulders touching.

"I don't want to lose you." Peter finally said. "At least believe that. I want you to know this. Even if the only thing we ever become is friends, please don't let me lose you."

At that, Gamora buried a kiss on his cheek. Peter had looked more heartbroken than ever. "Gamora please, you have to give me a chance. At least one chance. We don't have to tell anything to the others."

She looked sad then said "Okay". He could hear a small crack in her voice.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to prove myself to you. I promise." There was now a faint smile back on his face. "Tomorrow we go on a date. Just me and you."

"What are we going to tell to the others?"

"Supplies! What else?" He wanted to hug her but it was risky so he reluctantly kept his hands to himself.

Tomorrow was finally here. Gamora woke up to find no one else on the ship but Peter.

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone for supplies! Duuuh!"

"I thought that _we_ were supposed to go."

"And how would you explain the fact that we'd return with nothing to show for?"

She hadn't thought of that. It was too early for her to function properly.

"Hey could come here for a sec?" As she approached him, Peter grabbed her by her hand and lead her to the top floor of the ship, in a really dark room. Despite the fact that Gamora couldn't see anything, she could tell that she hadn't been in this part of the ship before. Peter helped her sit on the floor on top of a ridiculously soft blanket. Then both of them lied down right next to each other in the pure dark.

"What are we doing here?"she asked. She could only hear their breathing getting faster the longer she lied beside him.

"Just a sec." Peter pressed a button and the roof above them seemed to open. They now were underneath a transparent glass which allowed to view a certain side of the galaxy that was before them.

"Wow"she exclaimed, "this is so beautiful."

Peter pressed another button and music started to flow into the air. But it was nothing she had heard before. She knew all of Peter's songs and that was not one of them. She was sure of that. It did remind her of the first song they had heard together though, "Fooled around and fell in love."

A beautiful male voice echoed in the room as Gamora looked at the space stretching above her.

_I was a silly boy_

_riding to dangers where I'd always run_

_A boy who had his fun._

Gamora smiled as the lyrics had reminded of the man beside her.

_But I wouldn't have done_

_all the things that I have done_

_If I knew one day you'd come._

The melody that filled the room brought her a sense of euphoria and the next verse begun.

_I know it breaks your heart_

_To picture the only one you wanna love_

_In someone else's arms_

_But I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I have done_

_If I knew one day you'd come._

Gamora had more than figured why Peter had chosen this particular song and view. And she turned to face him. Only then did she realize that Peter had not been looking at all at the galaxy. He had been looking at her all along. When the next verse begun he was mouthing the lyrics, lost in Gamora's eyes. And this time she was focused on him.

_Oh baby please let's leave the past behind us_

_So that we can go where love will find us_

_I know most girls would leave me_

_But I know that you believe me_

He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly as he was adding his own voice to the song. Somehow he had managed to make his voice sound so sweet that he could almost compete with the singer to Gamora's ears.

_Baby I wish we were seventeen_

_So I could give you all the innocence_

_That you give to me_

_No I wouldn't have done_

_All the things that I have done_

_If I knew one day you'd come_

Gamora could feel some tears gliding down her cheeks as she stared at him. The stars and constellations being projected on his face.

_If I knew one day you'd come._

And the song was over. And he was Star-Lord. And he was hers. In a burst of pure enthusiasm she let herself fall on top of him and she kissed him so passionately, that even she did not expect it.

She could feel his heart on his chest pumping blood so fast but she enjoyed the feeling and the warmth. It was the symptoms that every Terran had when they were with someone they cared about, as Peter had explained to her, the day before. She had taken full control of the kiss and she only broke apart when she needed to get some air in her lungs.

"We're doing it." She said determined.

"That's sudden." He looked confused then said, "Ok." And he took off his shirt.

"What are doing?" she asked but she couldn't take her eyes off his body.

"Uhm… You know_. Doing it?_" he looked nervous now.

"What? No! I meant the relationship! We're doing it."

"Oh. Okay, I guess that's good too."He said as he put his shirt back on. He smiled like an idiot and she let herself do the same before she leaned in for another kiss.

"We are telling the others as soon as they return." She announced when the kissing was over. "I'll do it myself."

"If you say so." Was the only thing Peter had managed to outburst when Gamora drowned him in another round of kisses.

Rocket, Groot and Drax had just gotten back to the ship when Gamora and Peter showed up in front of them… holding hands.

"Shit.", Drax and Rocket both said unanimously. Groot smiled brightly.

"Uhm.. we would like to tell you that as off now, Peter and I are romantically involved.", Gamora announced smiling.

"I am Groot" Groot said to Drax and Rocket.

"Don't you worry dumbass you'll get your damn Units!"

"Units? What Units?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"It's all your fault Gamora. Drax and I had put all our hopes in you. We'd never thought that you'd actually want to date that fuckface!"

"HEY YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKIN-"

"And now we're both 6.000 Units poorer", Drax explained then sighed.

"Please don't tell me that this is why you told me all those things the other day!" Gamora asked angrily.

"I'm ashamed." he retorted and lowered his eyes to his shoes.

"Anyway" Rocket said, "you guys hooked up, Groot won the bet and we'll all live happily ever after! Can we please stop bitching now?"

Silence. "Thank you!" Rocket said. "Now. Wanna see the time machine I built yesterday? I think I'm going to name it Awesome Machine Vol 1!"


End file.
